Solitude Symphony
by X3MonochromeX3
Summary: If he was by her side, death could not possibly be so bad.
1. Chapter 1

Once again Nature was taking her course as the cruel mantle of winter descended upon the earth. Plants died, animals hurried along to find a safe haven that will protect them from the clutches of unforgiving winter. He had seen the pass of the seasons many times; have witness the beautifully cruel dance of Life and Death again and again.

He himself has been participant in the sick parody of the event that should have brought closure. But his departure lack the beauty a dying flower had, it lacked the grace the dying prey had when succumbing to its hunter. He was tied to this rotten world, even after death, not once has he been able to step outside these long has it been? He couldn't remember; all he knew was that he was unable to cross over.

It was a cursed that kept his lamenting soul here, albeit he did not know what horrid sin he had committed in his brief life.

The December afternoon was grey and rather cold, but he could not feel the cold seep in his bones nor did he shivered when the cool breeze touch his skin. Sasuke, like he had done so many times already, walked around the spacious and empty house. The rooms that had seen him grow, the rooms that once held the vibrant waves of life now seem too plain and too lonely. Being a trapped conscious entity with eternity as an only option could be pretty boring and mentally exhausting.

He walked closer to a large window, the clouds were an ugly gray, maybe a snow storm was approaching, but the clouds weren't what caught his attention, a car was pulling into the house's driveway.

The young girl sat with her hands neatly folded in her lap, looking out the window. The green of the trees was a dramatic change of scenery; she was so used to the gray concrete of the city. Her father knew how much she loved nature and the peace and life it always seems to possess, and to give her a piece of tranquility and comfort at the end of her days, her family had left their city life just for her. This in no way brought her the comfort her family wanted to give her; she felt like a burden, they didn't need to sacrifice anything else for her.

They turned and followed a path that lead them into a large open space where the house was located. The house was beautiful, old fashion, and was quite large too.

Each family member abandoned the car, eager to stretch their legs, but none let their eagerness leak into their faces, their expression of indifference remained. The resemblance among the family was quite evident, all had the same pale eyes that seem unseeing but with a cunning intelligence that made their eyes intimidating and hard to stare at. Their hair was dark and long, the straight tresses fell pass their shoulders, in fact the youngest male had the longest hair, falling along his back.

The interior of the house was spacious and the golden color of the walls gave a lovely warming effect to the sunlight that pour through the windows. The young girl smiled a sad smile, she was lucky to have a family that cared for her, they didn't express it often, but she could feel it. She didn't have any more time to ponder on her family and their lack of facial expression; the guys from the moving agency were bringing their stuff in. She watched as her father gave orders with a blank face and a level voice.

She smiled again, she loved her family.

The dark haired girl sat down on her newly made bed, she still had some things to unpack, but right now she was feeling fatigued. Nowadays she was always felling that way. She sat down and covered her face with her hands, silent tears escaping her eyes.

'_Stop feeling sorry for yourself'_ she scold herself, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her sweater. The young girl walked towards her window and open up the curtains she needed the December air to caress her face; she needed to feel that she was still alive.

Her eyes fell upon a young boy, no older than she was, with dark spiky hair kneeled next to one of the many rosebushes. Suddenly he looked up and met her gaze, her eyes widen in surprise and she opened her mouth parting to say something but no sound came out of her mouth. He held her gaze and she saw as the corners of his lips curved up in a tiny smirk.

A knock on her door startled her out of her dazed state and she adverted her eyes towards the door. When she looked back he was gone.

She could not help herself. Tentatively, she pulled one of the curtains back and almost shyly she peered down, knowing that the chances that he was there were null. She let out a sigh at finding nobody in her backyard.

"Looking for me?"

The pale eye girl let out a gasp and turned around, her hand clasped over her mouth and her eyes wide. He was tall with pale skin, dark hair and even darker eyes. She lowered her hands and her surprise was replaced by curiosity.

"How d-did you…?" she began, her head tilting a little to the side, a tiny frown on her face.

"Do you know that they cannot see me, I just wonder why you can." he answered his dark eyes regarded her with interest, a corner of his mouth lifted up. "Aren't you going to scream?"

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked.

His smirked widen, and he shook his head no.

"Then I see no point in screaming." she said giving him a small smile.

"You are crazy, you have no idea who I am or what I am." he said.

"If you mean no harm you cannot be all that bad, regardless of who or what you are." she answer him.

"You are crazy," he answered, amusement dancing in his dark orbs.

She just tilted her head a little to the left side and said with a smile,

"I guess so." she said humoring him.

His suspicion was confirmed, this girl was totally insane.

And he was afraid that he did not mind at all.


	2. Chapter 2

That night she dreamed. The sky above her was painted beautifully, each color flowing harmoniously with the other, it what hard to tell what time it was. She didn't know if the sun was rising or setting. Either way she did not care. All she cared about was the warmth that surrounded her, the scent of the flowers, sublime and delicate even in strength. The grass was soft and damp against her bare feet and so very green and vibrant. Everything was so breathtaking so beautiful, and so full of life.

She lay in the grass, her pale eyes looking up at the beautiful sky, thinking of soft hands and warm embraces. She smiled.

"I missed you mama," she said as she walked towards her mother. She looked just as she remembered her; her long dark hair framing her face prettily and her eyes always so warm and full of love.

Her mother took her hand and smiled, she was so radiant, so solid and real that it brought tears to the young girl's eyes. "Soon." was all her mother said, her eyes going a little sad at this.

Hinata open her eyes to find herself back in her room, a tear slowly running down her pale cheek. She had never before dreamed with her mother like that; after her mother died she had always been present in her thoughts and dreams, but there were always more like fleeting memories that her young mind was desperately trying to hold on to.

The young girl brought her covers closer to her and hugged her legs to her chest.

"Did you ever feel it coming?" she whispered, knowing that he was there, listening.

He appeared next to her sitting on the corner of her bed. She smiled at the sight, he was a handsome boy, and it was easy to pretend that he was her boyfriend and they were breaking the rules. She could feel his dark eyes focused on her, questioning.

"Death, could you feel it coming?" she asked again, rectifying.

"No, not really."

"Oh."

They stayed in silence for several minutes, until she asked for his name.

"Sasuke," he told her, and she tried out the unfamiliar syllables, liking the way they fell from her lips.

They were silent again, the morning sounds feeling their ears as the first sun rays broke through the darkness, announcing the start of a new day.

"I'm not afraid, you know," she said, her pale eyes distant, "I thought that I would be, but I am not."

She was so young, and so pretty with her dark hair and pale eyes. He didn't understand how it was possible or even fair. People should not have to die young, they should die old and surrounded by their children and grandchildren.

"Don't you wish that you had more time? To have seen more? To have known more?" he asked her, not understanding her resignation.

"What is it that you never got the chance to do? I would like to know." She told him, her warm and understanding.

"I don't remember anymore, it doesn't matter. We are talking about you."

She stared at him a small smile on her face. He really was a handsome boy, not even the scowl he sported on his face could take away from his good looks.

"It does make me a little sad, I supposed, that I will never get to know the kind of love that my parents had. But that's fine, I known love, I always have, and I just hope that my sister will get to do what I couldn't." she told him.

"It's not fair."

"Maybe not, but it wasn't fair for you either, was it?"

He sighed. "Go back to sleep Hinata."

"Where will you go?"

He gave a little smirk and gently tapped his index to her forehead and told her, "I'll be right here."

She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.


End file.
